Journey To Tartarus
by Veilkia
Summary: When Astral, an orphaned teenage girl, finds out she is a halfblood, daughter of Poseidon things start to get a little weird for her. But when her half-brother Percy goes missing, its her job to go and find him. With her friends and a mischievously deadly young Shadow dragon she is determined to go and find him.


It was a boring day. The clouds were gathering around the sun, some drops of rain falling down from them. The Boarding School was silent save for a few ping-pongs clattering about and an occasionally tick from the clock. I rested my head on my hand, looking down at my empty paper that lay in front of me. I turned to look at Juniper and Amy, my two bested friends. Juniper was busily chewing gum, which of course was not allowed. She seemed to sense me and turned. She rolled her eyes as if to say, "This is such a waste of time." I nodded in agreement. I reached with my hand to my shoulder where a black bearded dragon perched. Deathless's neon red eyes scanned the room coldly. As I touched him, he seemed to relax. I had gotten him at a lab. They were planning to split him open to experiment, but some how I had gotten them to stop and give me him. I had named him Deathless for it seemed he could never die. I had had him for eight years, and I was five when I had saved him. It had seemed he had grown quiet attached to me. Suddenly the bell rang, and everyone in the room stood up. Some of the chairs even clattered to the floor as everyone raced out. I met up with Amy who sighed in relief.

"Finally," she muttered. Juniper raced by us and skidded to a halt, turning back quickly.

"Oops," she smiled.

"Hey where's Grover?" I asked. Juniper just shrugged, then pointed.

"Oh he's right there." We turned to see the boy limping down us. "Took you long enough," Amy joked. Grover looked warily at Deathless and shuddered. I didn't know why, but Grover did not like the fact Deathless was always near me. The bearded dragon always freaked him out.

"Hey," he said a little sheepishly. "Would you like to come to my place for a sleepover?" he questioned looking a bit agitated. Juniper shrugged casting her black hair around her ear.

"Its not like we have anything else to do," she grimaced. Amy nodded and looked at me.

"Astral what do you think?"

I smiled and said, "I'm in." Grover seemed to stifle a sigh as he looked up us and down.

"Lets go then." I followed my friends as Grover weaved in and out of the crowds. Juniper, Amy and I were all from the orphanage, having to come to this boring school. It had sort of changed when Grover came along, acting all fretful around us. It seemed as if he were worried something was going to jump at us. Abruptly, Grover quickened his pace, signaling to all of us to hurry. I tilted my head in confusion faltering.

"Come on!" he said, it sounded close to desperation. Amy rolled her eyes at him.

"Has Miss Del been telling you scary stories again?" Grover glared at her before exiting the building. Something in his step and how he casted looks around his back made me dash after him. Juniper and Amy got the message, staring at my bewildered.

"Don't tell me Del's stories got to you too…" Amy chuckled as Grover took out some keys, unlocking a yellow car. I looked in surprise.

"You know how to drive?" Grover nodded, opening the back door. Deathless hissed quietly on my shoulder and I rubbed his chin.

"Don't worry, we will get to his house in no time." To think about it made me slightly curious. Grover had never shown us his house, nor I thought he had one, happen he was still looking like a teenager. We piled in, as suddenly there was a large boom behind us. I watched Grover nearly leap out of his wits. He slammed down his foot on the gas and we were propelled forward.

"Fasten your seatbelts!" I yelled, strapping mine and clinging to my seat.

"Grover! Do you seriously know how to drive?" Amy cried, clawing at her seatbelt. Juniper stayed perfectly still, her face slightly pale. Though I could tell she was terrified, she said, "Rad." I heard another boom behind us and turned around to see a black car zooming toward us.

"Um… I think the police are trying to kill us," I started. Grover was trembling and I nearly let out a scream as we almost crashed into a car.

"Grover! Pull up!" Amy snapped, "Or I'm just going to open the door and jump." Grover hardly paid attention, instead he asked, "Astral, is the car gaining on us?"

"Well duh… your going a million miles an hour!" I snapped. Meanwhile Deathless dug his long talons into my shoulder. I winced, and unclipped him. I rubbed his spine, and he seemed to relax a bit.

"Slow down! Your scaring Deathless!" I said.

"You only care about him?! How about us!" Juniper snapped; her face paled. I looked around, realizing we weren't in the city. Instead, a forest snakes around the car as it zoomed in. BOOM! A crash sounded behind us nearly making my seatbelt cut my throat.

"Grover…! What… What is that?!" Amy gasped, her face turning white. The car made a chucking noise before abruptly stopping.

"We can't stop now!" Juniper screamed her eyes fixed on something outside. Grover dragged himself out of the car, yelling, and "Come on Out!" I pushed my door open, glimpsing something. My heart pounded at what I saw. It was a grayish monster, with bat-like wings.

"Oh no…" Grover muttered. He looked at us and cried one word.

"Run!"


End file.
